In The End You Are My Beginning
by KillerAkuma
Summary: <html><head></head>FemAllen. I closed my eyes but I was not dead yet, I was hanging by a thread, I was almost there...Before I fell in to the dark abyss I said "Thank you Tyki... and...Farewell…." I fell into a black comfort as soon as I finished the sentence. We know the Portuguese may be a little off so sorry. Story By CryDon'tSmile And KillerAkuma.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**_In The End You Are My Beginning_**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ellen Walker's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I had just finished killing the Akumas that were in the area.<p>

As I was walking away from the scene I didn't notice that a level two Akuma was still alive and hiding in the bushes. I was detracted, but that was only because I was watching the Akumas souls disappear in to the heavens.

The Akuma that was hiding jumped out of its hiding spot and was getting ready to attack and kill me.

The Akuma moved its sharp claw and it grabbed my middle section, throwing me a a good distance from where I was standing.

The sharp claws on the Akuma had dug into my skin and left three jagged cuts. The cuts were deep, really, really deep, and had blood rushing out fast. The blood from the cuts had soaked in to my uniform and formed a dark crimson red mark.

I activated my innocence and destroyed the Akuma as fast as I could, pain searing up my side. I then turned and walked further into the bamboo forest. I came to a clearing and stopped next to a tree.

I then fell to my knees and saw the puddle of crimson blood slowly growing underneath me. I moved to lean against the tree tiredly, unable to support my own body weight. I looked down at my injury and noticed the blood had not stopped flowing and the puddle of blood was just becoming bigger.

I was going to die.

My Finder would have been here to help me, but he got shot by an Akuma bullet. Soon I would be dead, just like him.

I just leaned on the tree because I could not get up. My limbs felt so heavy. I had lost so much blood I was fighting to keep my eyes open.

I heard someone coming but could not find the strength to look in the direction the person was coming from. I just looked up to see a man with a suit on and bright gold eyes. His eyes reminded me of a predator, something I should be scared of, but somehow when I looked in to his eyes I felt warm and peaceful.

I looked at him in the eyes a little longer before a small but warm smile found its way on to my face.

He looked a little shocked to see me smile but then tears started to fall from my eyes, even though my smile stayed put. I didn't know why I was crying, I just was.

The smile never left my face and then the man spoke in a gentle and calm voice. "Why are you smiling?"

I thought about his question and then said in a calm but tired voice "I don't know why… I'm crying but... I know- *sob* -why I am smiling. I am smiling… b-because I feel warm right now. I… have never felt completely warm… until now."

My smile widened a little and the man in front of me just looked a little confused from my response.

"Let's start over from the beginning. What is….your name? Mine is... Ellen... *cough*... Ellen Walker."

He looked at me before saying "Tyki Mikk."

"It's nice to meet you... Tyki Mikk. I know you are... here to kill me but I am already so close to death. You... can have my innocence... but I would… I'd l-like you to give a friend note... if... if that is all right." Tyki didn't say anything but nodded.

With a large amount of effort I pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to him.

Tyki just looked at me, confusion bleeding into his gold eyes before saying "How do you know I will give them the note, and why are you not fighting me? You used to attack me on sight, but now... You're just laying here like you don't even care."

"I don't care, not anymore. I have no reason to fight you. I never chose a side to begin with. I just did what I was told. I... I don't even like the Order... they forced me to fight and threatened to kill me... for... for treason."

I saw Tyki nod and then everything started to darken around the corners of my eyes. I closed my eyes but I was not dead yet, I was hanging by a thread, I was almost there...

Before I fell in to the dark abyss I said "Thank you Tyki... and ...Farewell…." I fell into a black comfort as soon as I finished the sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyki's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I just looked at her. Ellen Walker. The last sentence she said stuck on repeat in my head.<p>

She thanked me for killing her? I didn't even kill her, the Akuma did. Though I did set them onto her... But really, thanking me for her death?

It confused me.

I noticed that she was still alive, just passed out. But she was fading quickly, I could tell from her harsh, shallow breathing and the way her chest was rising and falling so slightly it was hardly noticeable.

I gently removed the exorcist coat she was wearing but had no need to remove the shirt. The Akuma had torn the side of her shirt to shreds. I looked at her injuries and they were a little over an inch deep and bleeding horribly.

There was something about her that intrigued me but I didn't know what. Just something...

I looked at her for a little longer before picking her up bridal style, wrapping her coat around her shivering body. I couldn't watch her die like this, I had to save her. One of Road's doors showed up and I walked through it with an unconscious Ellen in my arms, warm blood soaking into my clothing and leaving a crimson stain.

I arrived at my bedroom and decided to treat her wounds. If I didn't she'd just bleed out and die. I layed her on the bed and went to go fetch something's to clean her wounds.

I grabbed a towel and a bowl full of water and started to wipe away the blood. After the wounds were clean I wrapped it up in some bandages, making sure they were tight enough to stop the blood flowing out but not tight enough to restrict her movement.

After that I pulled up a chair next to the bed and watched her sleep, my gold eyes narrowing with concern. Her normal skin was pale, but her skin was now a ghostly, unhealthy white because of blood loss.

An hour past and she was still unconscious, not moving. She could've fooled anyone as being dead except for the fact that her chest was falling and rising, though hardly. I was only just able to pick up the slight movement.

She couldn't die. She just couldn't. She had to wake up.

As I sat there I was thinking my thoughts stumbled across how I was going to explain this to the Earl. I was still lost in thought when I heard a cheerful voice.

"Tyki-pon~! Why is there an Exorcist on your bed? A woman, for that matter."

I looked at the Earl but nothing came to mind when I tried to answer. I couldn't think of anything, all that went through my head was how she was pretending to be a boy and that I wanted to know more about her. She welcomed death with open arms. Something I'd never seen from an Exorcist. They always begged to be saved or let them live.

I turned my gaze back to her and just looked at her sleeping form, so I didn't see the Earl's smile widen a fraction. The Earl walked over to the sleeping girl before patting her head, affectionately. He glanced at me one more time, before leaving.

I was worried what the Earl would do but that was not what I was expecting. I expected him to tell me to leave her for dead or kill her myself, but no...

I walked over, settling my fingers just above her collarbone, feeling for a beating pulse beneath them. I felt a faint throbbing beneath my fingers and focused all of my attention on it. Her pulse, though faint, was evident, and definitely there. Though it was rapid and hard to detect. I sighed and walked back to the chair, settling myself in it again.

I sat there for another six hours, keeping a sharp eye on the rising and falling on her chest to make sure she was still breathing, and hoping.

Hoping she would make it through, that her lungs would keep taking in air and that her heart would keep beating.

A sharp inhale, a gasp, brang me to attention and I looked up to her face as her eyes fluttered open to reveal shining silver.

Snow white hair, silver eyes. It only made her more beautiful and unique.

I smiled at her before saying. "Hello Shojo~ How are you feeling?"

Her eyes widened a bit before narrowing. She then tried to sit up but winced in pain. I quickly grabbed her small shoulders, so thin, so fragile, easy to shatter, and pushed her down onto the bed gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellen's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke in a dark room with a gasp, my lungs burning for air. There was someone else in the room, I could feel it, but I didn't know who it was. That was until the person spoke in a low but calming voice.<p>

"Hello Shojo~ How are you feeling?"

Tyki Mikk!?

My eyes widened and then narrowed. I tried to get up but winced because of the agonizing pain that flared up my side like fire.

I then felt two strong hands take hold of my shoulders and gently push me down on the bed. As I lay back down I thought.

'Why would he try to save me? We were, we are, enemies. So why did he save me?'

I tried to say something but nothing came out. I just looked in to his beautiful golden eyes as concern filled them before I said in a low voice. "Why did you save me?"

Tyki didn't answer me. He just sat on the edge of the bed, raised his hand and smoothed back my white hair, tucking some of it behind my ear. My cheeks started to burn and I realized I was blushing.

"You don't realize how important you are to me Darling~ I couldn't leave you there to die."

He leaned closer to me, his gold eyes burning into my silver, and pressed his lips against mine in a soft kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So How Do You Like My New Story~<strong>

**If you do please tell us and we will get the next chapter out as fast as we can.**

**Bye For Now And Please Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Tyki's POV:<strong>

I pulled back after just a second, my burning golden eyes trained on her face.

A dark pink blush had stained her cheeks and was deepening quickly. Her silver eyes were wide and unfocused as she stared at the ceiling, her chest heaving. My lips tingled and I had an urge to lean forward and kiss her again.

I fought back the urge and shifted on the bed as my lips pulled up in a smirk. If I had've known that kissing her was all it took to make her unable to focus, I would've done it much more often, especially in battle. It would've been an advantage.

Her eyes came back into focus, her lips parting as her gaze flicked over to my face. She locked eyes with me; shining silver into burning gold.

"Why…" She trailed off and her eyes flickered down, breaking the connection between us.

"I told you before Darling. You are much more important to me than you realize." I leaned forward and raised my hand, trailing it over her heated cheek before brushing a strand of white hair off her face. Her blush deepened to a dark red and I silently chuckled.

Her eyes narrowed and she looked up at me again. "Why? We're enemies! The only interest you should have in me is the interest in killing me! Not... Not... This!" She shook her head, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Ah, Menina, I was never trying to kill you. I was only doing my job. The Akuma in that forest went against my orders. I had told them not to kill you." My eyes narrowed and I tilted my head to the side a little.

"You failed your job."

I chuckled again, though out loud this time. "I guess I did."

"So finish it. Or is that too much, even for a Noah like you."

My lips stayed in their smirk, unchanging, even as my eyes filled with anger, glowed golden with rage. "I wish I was capable of following orders, but I don't take orders from Exorcists like you, so I shall not finish my job. I can't kill you, I wanted to save you. I would've left you in that forest otherwise."

Ellen's mercury eyes narrowed and she flexed a little, her lip twitching in pain. "Well then. Was there an actual reason you saved me. Because I'm alive now, which is disappointing. "

"I don't think it's disappointing." I didn't answer her question as my eyes narrowed, anger boiling in my chest as she kept flexing, as she started to sit up. "Stop that. You'll rip the wounds open."

Her tone mimicked mine as she spoke. "Oh, sorry, I don't take orders from a Noah like you." She sat up and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to compose her face even though the pain she was in was obvious.

I grasped her shoulders and pushed her back down, moving to kneel over her. She stared into my eyes, her gaze cold, but seemingly... fearful. I leaned down, the tip of my nose brushing against hers. The blush crept back up her cheeks and she looked away, turning her head to the side.

"I think you do Darling." I smirked, this whole situation amusing me, the anger draining from my eyes and being replaced with amusement. "I suggest you just stay put, those wounds have to heal."

"It's your fault I have them."

I chuckled again. "I guess it is, Darling." I pressed my lips to her cheek, feeling the burning skin beneath them. "I guess it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Ellen's POV:<strong>

I just lay on the bed underneath Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure. I had no choice, though. He was holding me down. He was strong, though I knew that already. I had actually learned tactics from battling with him, and also learned that he refused to kill me. An advantage at my part. But right now I was trapped, with about 0% chance of getting away from the Noah.

I kept my face turned to the side and he pulled away, his lips leaving my cheek.

I looked up at him out of the corner of my eye. His eyes were glowing a bright gold as he locked eyes with me, noticing that I was watching him.

There was something about his eyes. Gold, glowing, like a predator. Something inside of me screamed to run, to hide. The feeling gnawed at the back of my mind, but I knew I couldn't. The wounds on my side were painful, and Mikk was much stronger than me. I didn't have a chance. I had to wait it out, and then attack when his guard was down.

My lips parted to say something, make a sarcastic comment of some sort, but nothing came out. I sighed and pressed my lips together again, shrugging my shoulders in effort to get Mikk to release them. He just smirked and gave me an exasperated look.

I narrowed my eyes as they faded to grey with annoyance.

"Your eyes look so much better when they're silver, Menina."

My eyes darkened even more and I scowled. "Like you even care, Mikk."

His eyes narrowed, now glowing with fury. Fear clawed its way up my throat and I swallowed hard, shrinking back.

My lips parted and I started to call forth my innocence, not thinking of the consequences.

"Crown Clo-"

Tyki cut me off as he swiftly took a bruising hold of my left arm. "You aren't seriously thinking that you should call forth your Innocence."

"I obviously was. But I can't now, can I? You really do annoy me." I twisted my left arm but his grip was steel. "Dammit Mikk! Let me go!"

"I saved your life and all you can do is whine? Love your Black Order so much that you can't even thank a Noah such as me?" Tyki smirked, his smile widening.

"I told you, I never chose a side. That means I don't like the Order and I hate the Noah Clan." I raised my right hand to push against the Noah's chest; trying to give him the idea I wanted him off. "Let. Me. Go!"

I turned my head to face him, his haunting glowing eyes filled with amusement. My grey eyes were filled with anger, more anger than his amusement. But his eyes… Ugh, I hated those glowing, gold eyes!

"What's wrong Exorcist? I haven't even done anything bad yet. Though that doesn't mean I haven't been thinking about it."

My blush darkened and my eyes widened, his comment throwing me off balance. "Mikk! You're such a pervert! Just get off!"

Tyki Mikk laughed, released my left hand, and rolled off me to lie next to me. "Pervert? It's not my fault you're so beautiful."

"Leave me alone." I ignored him as my hand moved to my side to press against the bloody fabric of my Exorcist coat, and I wished I could feel my wounds. I really had to check them. The Noah said he had saved my life, but I doubted he had helped much.

My eyes widened as I finally noticed the tight feeling around my wounds. Bandages. Mikk did this? So he really did save my life… I kinda wished he didn't though, I wasn't afraid of death. I would've… Wait, I did, welcome it with open arms.

My mind hardly comprehended it as Mikk took my wrist, yanking my hand away from my side. "Don't touch."

He pressed his hand to the side of my coat and, using his irritating ability, allowed his hand to pass through my coat, the bandages, and press against my skin. I shuddered at the feeling of his hand on my skin and wounds.

His fingers traced along each of the three wounds and I growled. "Don't! Don't do that!"

He chuckled and pulled his hand away, looking at the blood on his fingers. I felt for the buttons of my coat and started to work at them.

Tyki pushed my hands out of the way and undid them himself, and much faster than I could have with my numb and shaking fingers. I used my arms to push the coat off my body so it lied underneath me and is spread around me.

The first thing I noticed is that the side of my white shirt has been torn to shreds. Though the binding around my chest was still intact, which was good. Lenalee always tried to get me to wear those stupid corsets, but I refused. I didn't know how she fought in them, they were impossible!

The wounds were bandaged, and the bandages were dark red with blood.

"I suggest we change those." I growl at the Noah as he reaches out to touch the bandages.

"I can do it myself." Instead of finding where the bandages were tied I tore them at the side. They fell off and I arched my back so it was just a little bit off the bed, then I pulled the bandages out from underneath me. Mikk stood and left, obviously going to find more bandages.

I pulled off my shirt and took a moment to inspect my wounds.

They weren't good.

They were just over an inch deep, by the looks, and still bleeding, though not as much as they were when I was in the forest. They were long, tearing from the middle of my back all the way around to my abdomen. They would take a little while to heal, and leave some scars.

Long scars.

Mikk returned and sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out to touch the wounds. I could see his eyes wandering almost… hungrily, across my body. I could see it flashing within his eyes. He was looking at my skin, the way it was so exposed.

I didn't get what he even had to look at. My skin was the wrong colour, much too pale, even paler because of the blood loss. And the three huge gashes only made it worse. The right side of my body had blood staining it.

His eyes kept wandering though, from my thin hips to my flat abdomen, up past my small chest, made smaller by the chest binding. Up to my neck, his eyes flashing as he probably thought of all the marks he could leave on the skin there, and to my small shoulders and down my left arm. I twitched when his eyes lingered a beat too long on my red arm and my innocence.

"Stop that." I glare at him. "Stop looking at me like that."

Mikk's smirk reappears and he touches my wounds. I flinch badly and he chuckles. "Sensitive, Menina?"

I growl, hating it when he called me name I couldn't understand. "What does that even mean?!"

He just shook his head and slipped his hand underneath me so it was on my back. My whole body snapped tight and my eyes widened. "Mikk…"

"Relax Menina. Every time I even touch you you tense like I'm going to hit you." He arched my back with his hand and slipped the bandages underneath, holding them in place with one hand while wrapping them around my middle with the other.

"Why can I not do this myself?" He rolled me onto my left side, the un-wounded side, and tied the bandages tight.

"I hate watching someone such as you struggling to do the simplest things."

"So that's why you kill the ones who are struggling to keep fighting." My tone was sarcastic as he lowered me onto my back. His hand stayed where it was though, right on the small of my back. "Because you hate to see foolish 'sub-humans' making such a weak effort to destroy you." My tone turned to disgust. "You make me sick."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Tyki's POV:<strong>

"You make me sick."

I kept my poker face, even as the anger rose and welled inside of me, twisting my heart. I clenched my fists to keep myself from hitting her. It took all of my self-control to keep the monster inside of me back.

I smiled at her. "I'll be back." I quickly left the room, struggling to walk evenly instead of storming. As soon as I was out of the door my weight shifted, my posture shifting, and I was storming down the hallway furiously.

I destroyed the first Akuma Maid I came across, taking my fury out on it instead of Ellen.

Better it than her.

I entered the kitchen. I had left the room for more than one reason. Ellen was parasitic type, and I knew how parasitic types could eat. It was almost scary.

I grabbed as many trays of food as I could carry and left, moving through the hallways quickly. I entered my room and set the trays on the table. Ellen was lying on her left side, her white top once again on her body.

I held back a sigh. I quite liked seeing her skin. It was so… Perfect. The color was like cream, and was smooth. I reached out to touch her shoulder to warn her I was here and her back visibly tensed.

I held back a laugh and drew my hand away as she turned onto her back. She whimpered a little as that caused some pain because of her wounds.

My eyes narrowed and my hand reached into my pocket to find a cigarette and a match. I light it and take a drag, settling my nerves and worry. "I brought food, for that black hole in your stomach."

Allen's eyes narrowed and flashed with rage at my smoking habit and my term for her stomach, making them gleam. I smiled at her and walked over to the table, grabbing one of the trays. I placed it next to her on the bed.

"Can you eat that yourself?"

Her growl made me laugh and she stuttered in her anger. "Y-Yes!"

She picked up the fork with her right hand and started eating; not surprising me as she almost inhaled the food.

"Como encantador… (How charming…)"

She hissed at my use of foreign words and I chuckled. She finished the food and put down the tray and fork, grabbing her Exorcist Coat and pulling it around her body, not bothering to put her arms in the sleeves. Her golden golem, Timcampy, flew out of the hood and settled on her shoulder.

I snarled at the golem as it bared its sharp teeth at me. Ellen's hand flitted infront of it protectively and I turned my eyes to hers.  
>"You know, Mikk, you shouldn't smoke. It's disgusting."<p>

I chuckled as I held the smoke between my teeth, blowing smoke in her direction. She lifted a hand and waved it away, growling.  
>"Don't do that!"<p>

"Sinto muita (I'm sorry)." My tone was laced with the perfect amount of sarcasm as I smiled.

"English, Mikk, speak ENGLISH."

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellen's POV:<strong>

He was so FRUSTRATING! What didn't he get about speaking English!

"English, Mikk, speak ENGLISH."

He laughed and rolled his eyes, removing the cigarette from his teeth. My lips pulled up in a sneer. It was disgusting, the way he smoked like that.

I slipped my arms into the sleeves on my exorcist coat and lifted Tim, placing him in the pocket.

"What was that note about, Querida?"

I looked up at Mikk with wide eyes, my lips parting. He couldn't have read it, could he?

"A death note. Telling my friends I am dead, just in case I didn't make it back. Where is it?"

Mikk's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"I left it where you were dying, Menina. Your friends should find it. It's sitting in the pool of blood, your blood, to be exact."

"Nice, Mikk. Real nice." I roll my eyes, and then take on a serious tone. "But maybe it's better if they think I'm dead. I mean, they did try to kill me multiple times… And they don't even know I'm a female."

"Really? I thought it was tão claro (so clear). I guess I was wrong. It was easy for me to notice though. Você é muito bonita para ser um menino (You are much too beautiful to be a boy)."

"English!"

Mikk chuckled and I growled in fury. I HATED it when he spoke in a foreign language. And to think I knew most European languages, but never learnt the language he was speaking.

How frustrating. I wonder, did he leave the note on purpose? Did he leave it so my friends think I am dead so he can keep me here?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review~<strong>

**If You Review We Will Post The Next Chapter Quicker~**

**And PLEASE Tell Us What You Think Of It~**

**Sorry For How Short It Is Compared To The Other Chapters~**

**Bye For Now~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

><p><strong>Tyki's POV:<strong>

Ellen's gaze became distant and my eyes narrowed in confusion. She then quickly swung her legs out of the bed and leaned forward, her eyes bright. A smile pulled her lips up and I forced myself not to take a step back.

That smile… It was almost… _childish. _Like… Like _Road's_ smile. Something about it made me want to step back, or attack her.

"Why the smile, Querida?" I almost stumbled as I tried to prevent myself from stepping back.

"A deal." Ellen said, the smile pulling wider. She started swinging her legs, and I noticed her feet were now bare, as she had taken her boots off. Now she really _did _remind me of Road. "A good one."

"Then, by all means, let me know." I spread my arms and amusement flashed in her silver eyes.

"Poker. You play poker, I know you do. Well, let's make the prize good. If _I_ win, I get to be free, so I can leave. If _you _win, you get to _kill me. _A good deal, no? I am on your list, am I not? No backing out, any other deals aren't allowed."

My eyes widened and that time I really did stumble a step back. "Kill you?"

Ellen nodded and laughed sadistically. "I quite like the deal. No backing out, Mikk."

My eyebrows furrowed and I was left speechless. One of her eyebrows raised and she tilted her head to the size, her smile unwavering.

"It's a win-win situation, but only for you!" I swallowed and closed my eyes. "Deal."

Ellen laughed again and clapped, standing. She stuck out her hand and I hesitated before taking it. Her hand was warm, and I knew that if _I _won, it would no longer be warm. _She _had to win, no matter what. She would probably try to lose, but I could cheat _for _her.

She released my hand and I looked into her eyes. They were unnaturally bright, happy. She was probably planning all the ways she could let me win, or the ways she could lose.

She smiled at me as she drew a deck of cards from her pocket. The ones I gave to her. She sat down on the floor, and I sat across from her. She shuffled and dealt the cards, smiling, and then placed the deck between us.

I picked up my cards and struggled to keep my poker face as I saw them. They were all good! It was a freaking Royal Straight Flush! Shit, shit, shit!

Her smile widened and I could tell she knew _exactly _what my cards were. Well, _shit_. I couldn't lose now, but I couldn't kill her! What the… What the hell was I supposed to do! SHIT!

"Ah, damn, all bad cards. How… _disappointing_. Fold."

She spread her cards out and it was true, all of her cards were horrible. I spread my cards and her smile widened as she looked at them. "Well, it's obvious who won. A Royal Straight Flush, huh? How… _lucky_."

"You little cheat."

"It's a specialty. Deal with it." A giggle escaped from her lips and she gathered the cards, slipping them back into her pocket.

I struggled to breathe deeply as I raised myself from the floor, walking away from Ellen. I put my hands behind my head and breathed out shakily. My hands then moved to cover my face. How was I supposed to kill her? I couldn't, I couldn't kill someone I loved.

I dropped my hands and shook my head, and then walked back over to Ellen. She was still sitting cross-legged on the floor, and her smile was still there, though not as wide as before. "So, you're going to kill me?"

"Do you really want to die? Do you want to die _so badly_ that you're willing to let _me _kill you? If you wanted to die that badly, why didn't you let the Akuma's kill you all those times they attacked you?"

Her eyes widened and her smile faltered. She looked away, seemingly thinking about my questions and what the correct answer would be.

"I am an _Exorcist. _It is my _job _to free the souls of Akuma."

"That doesn't answer my question. Why didn't you let the Akuma's kill you?"

"I can't answer that. I don't have an answer." She inhaled deeply before looking away. "But we had a deal, and you have to kill me."

"You never said when I had to kill you." My lips pulled up in a smirk as I realized the fault in her deal. "I don't have to kill you yet, because you never said when."

"Adding to the deal is out of the question?" Her smile dropped and her eyes took on a thoughtful look.

"No other deals allowed." My smile threatens to split my face in half. "You messed up, Menina."

"No… no…" Her eyes narrow and her eyes flash with anger. "No!" She glares at me, her eyes filling with what looked like an intention to kill. She then stood up quickly, well, as quickly as she could with her injuries.

"It was your fault, Menina. You should've been more… _specific_."

Her eyes narrowed even more and she growled in fury. She raised her left arm and her lips parted. Before she could even utter a single word I had taken a hold of her left wrist, disabling it. She tried to pull her arm free, but I just tightened my grip.

She growled again and her tone changed to a low and dangerous one. "Let. Me. Go."

* * *

><p><strong>Ellen's POV:<strong>

"Let. Me. Go."

"I've told you already, and I'll tell you again. Try and activate that Innocence, I'll destroy it, again."

I rolled my eyes and his golden ones narrowed. He then tightened his grip even more before loosening it, giving me a warning. He didn't give me any warning, though, when he leant forward and pressed his lips against mine.

_Why did he just… He was just telling me he was going to destroy my innocence, and then he… he kisses me?! What the…_

He pulled back and I took the chance to speak. "What the heck, Mikk? Are you feeling okay?" He chuckled at my response and started stroking my hair.

"I'm feeling just fine, Querida."

_English._

Before I could tell him about my hatred for his language he kissed me _again. _My eyes widened.

_Why does he keep kissing me? Why, why, why, why, why, why, why? _

I hadn't realized I had said the last '_why' _aloud until Mikk pulled away, fixing me with a stare.

_Oh, shit, I said that out loud. _

"Why, Menina?" Mikk looked almost… _confused, _as to why I had said it. "Why?"

I took a deep breath to say something, but nothing came out, so I looked down at the floor. Mikk didn't like this, obviously, as he grabbed my chin and gently pulled my head up so I was looking at him. I avoided his gaze though, unable to meet it.

He leaned in so his lips were next to my ear, tickling me as he spoke. "Why? Because I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Times In One Day? Holy Shit, We Are Awesome.<strong>

**Hope You Like This Chapter And Please Review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Ellen's POV:<strong>

"Why? Because I love you."

My eyes widened and I met his gaze.

_Lo… Loves me? But, we're enemies, so, he can't… I'm on his list for God's sake! He can't love me… He just can't…_

"Y-You can't…" I slowly shook my head and he released my wrist, tilting his head in confusion. "It's not… It's not possible…"

I stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed as confused tears stung and welled in my eyes. I struggled to hold them back as I buried my face in my hands.

I felt weight next to me on the edge of the bed and Mikk spoke up. "You know, Menina, you don't _always _have to be strong. You don't _always _have to hold back the tears." His hands rose to pull my hands away from my face and I looked at him, shaking my head again.

I couldn't hold the tears back though, and soon the tears were streaking down my cheeks. I wanted to hide in my hands, but Mikk still had them in his. I didn't want to admit it, and I wasn't going to, but I was confused and exhausted. I didn't how much more I could take.

"You don't _always _have to hide." Mikk pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

It took me this long to realise that I was shaking, badly. Mikk pulled me against his chest and rested his chin on my head. He started stroking my hair and whispering to me, though it must have been in that foreign language, as I could not understand it.

But, somehow, it was calming, the feel of his hand stoking my hair, the sound of the foreign words. The tears still streaked down my cheeks though. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around his torso, pressing my face into his chest. My hands fisted in his suit jacket and I pressed myself closer to him.

I could tell that Mikk would probably be smiling, but he still continued whispering, stroking my hair, and now rubbing circles on my back, right between my shoulder blades.

It was… comforting, but odd. A Noah, comforting an Exorcist. It was all kinds of wrong.

I couldn't have cared less, though. I was tired, so sleep was on my mind. I just let Mikk comfort me and sleep…

I relaxed and sighed, my grasp on reality slipping as I slowly fell asleep. Mikk was still whispering and stroking my hair when I lost consciousness completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyki's POV:<strong>

I stopped whispering as soon as her breathing deepened and evened out. I hadn't expected that reaction, but it didn't work out that badly. 'That badly' being her having her arms wrapped around my torso and sleeping in my arms.

I gently removed her arms from my jacket and around me and removed her coat. The bandages were faring fine, and I thought about removing her top. The way it was shredded and crumpled would've been uncomfortable. I unbuttoned her top and pulled it off, my eyes flickering to her red ribbon. My lips pulled up in a smirk as I grasped the end between my fingers. I tugged gently and the ribbon undid itself.

I knew how important her ribbon was to her. It almost _never _left her skin. Her throat looked bare without it, so much more exposed. I chuckled and pressed my lips against her collarbone, before drawing away hesitantly. I ran a hand down her cheek, her neck, and stopped for a minute on her breast. I considered taking the chest-binding off, but shook my head and continued trailing my hand down her body.

I stopped at her hip, not wanting to awaken her. If she woke up while I was doing this… She'd probably kill me.

I gently tugged at the top of her pants. Honestly, I didn't get why she didn't just tell everyone that she was a girl. Then she'd be able to get a decent skirt, one like her green haired friend wears.

I tugged again, bringing her pants to her knees. She was in such a deep sleep, she didn't even stir. I pulled them off completely and tossed them aside. My gaze moved up to her face, peaceful in sleep. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, the lines that were etched into her forehead when she was talking to me smoothed out.

I leaned down, kissing her. I leaned down further, my lips brushing against her ear. "Sleep well, Querida." I then laid myself on the bed next to her. I lifted my arm and smirked as she curled up against me, still asleep. I draped my arm over her shoulder and she sighed contentedly.

* * *

><p><strong>CryDon'tSmile's AN: Hello~ Tyki is such a pervert. I freakin' loved writing this. I sound like a pervert myself, I probably am. I'm all good with that though.**

**KillerAkuma's A/N: Hello Everyone~ ****CryDon'tSmile is really weird but who cares so am I. **Hope this chapter was alright and please review. ****

** We would like to know what you think of the story.**

**Please Review~**

**Well Bye For Now~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Ellen's POV:<strong>

My eyes fluttered open and I blinked sleepily. And that's when I remembered. All of the events of the past few days came flooding to me like a tidal wave.

I could dimly hear something, right next to my ear, like a drum…

A heartbeat.

I could feel warmth beside me and my sight sharpened, my mind coming out of its sleepy haze. I was facing a white clothed chest, and I knew who it was.

Tyki Mikk. The perverted bastard.

And my reason for calling him perverted? Well, maybe the fact that my top was missing, as were my pants. I looked up at Mikk and found that his gold eyes were trained on my face. "Sleep well?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to push away from the Noah, but with no success. His arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer. "Get away from me, Mikk."

He just chuckled and sighed, his chest rising and falling with the breath. I sighed and growled, knowing I couldn't get away from him.

_That just sounds like an excuse._

My eyes widened as I realised it was true. Was I really making excuses just to stay here...? No, no, I couldn't be.

"Menina?"

"English."

He just laughed again and I pulled away, and this time he let me. I sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from Mikk, scanning the floor for my shirt, pants and coat. I saw a flicker of gold and smiled as I saw Timcampy. I stood and walked over to my golden golem, walking around my clothes so I was facing Mikk as I was picking them up.

"Your explanation for this?" I gestured to my body, the way it was exposed.

"I wanted to see more of your lovely, pale skin."

"You perverted bastard."

I stepped into my pants, but decided to forget the shirt. It was torn and bloody, there was no point. I pulled the coat on, ignoring the dark stains on the side, and buttoned it up. My hand flew to my neck and my eyes narrowed. "Mikk. Ribbon."

His smile widened and my eyes narrowed even more. That ribbon… it nearly never left my neck. I rubbed my collarbone as I glared at Mikk. I could see the ribbon, in the pocket of his jacket, but there wasn't a way I could get it…

Unless…

I sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over toward Mikk. "Ribbon."

He smirked again, shaking his head. "Why does a simple ribbon mean so much to you, Menina?"

"What will you trade for it?"

I held back my wince as his golden eyes widened, obviously shocked by my deal. I knew this could go in so many different directions, and I was prepared to take _some _of them. The others?

Only when hell froze over.

Mikk's suggestion was clearer when he grabbed my arm, pulling me down onto the bed. He crouched over me, his head tilted to the side.

"You are prepared to take those risks, Querida?"

I half-nodded and then shook my head. Mikk laughed and shifted a little, putting his weight onto my shoulders. He pressed his hips against mine, pinning me down without any effort.

I closed my eyes, ignoring the fire that was slowly threading through my veins. I couldn't have felt any kind of affection for a Noah, could I?

_Not for a Noah. Never for a Noah. Especially not Tyki Mikk._

"Mikk, I have to ask this. Do you hit on every girl you see, or is it just the exorcists?"

Mikk's laugh startled me. "Oh, no. Not _every _girl I see. Exorcists are so much more _fun _to hit on though, because they think it's wrong. You, though, you're special. You're one of my favourites."

"_One_ of your favourites? God, you're such a pervert. Should I be worried?" I rolled my eyes and flinched as he brought his ashy-grey lips to my ear.

"Should you? I think that's your choice, Menina."

"Well _I_ think I need to get back to the Order. It's where I should be. You're only going to make this worse for me. I've been gone much too long. They won't believe I'm dead if the note is there, my blood is there, but _I'm_ not there. They'll declare me missing in action, or worse, a _traitor."_

Mikk pulled back to look me in the eyes. "But haven't you been committing treason this _whole time?"_

My eyes widened and I shook my head slowly, refusing to admit it. I knew I had been, but I could still deny the fact. Mikk smiled, like he knew that I was lying to myself.

_Aren't I always?_

"You're lying to yourself Ellen. You realize that, don't you?"

"I'm not! I'm not lying to myself! Please… just… just stop!"

Mikk's grey hand rose to run through my short white hair. He smiled again, his eyes flashing with amusement. He rolled off of me though, standing.

"You're no fun Menina."

"Don't I know it."

I swung my legs out of the bed as he rolled his eyes. I slowly stood, staying on the opposite side of the bed, away from Mikk.

My eyes widened as Road burst through the door to Tyki's room, giggling. "Tyki~! You have to play with m-…" Her eyes widened as she caught sight of me. "Allen~!"

She ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck, smiling. I stayed put, frozen in shock.

"Road, it's not Allen." My gaze flickered to Mikk and my eyes narrowed. Road released me and turned to Mikk, her gaze questioning. "It's Ellen."

Road looked at me again, studied my face. "Ellen? But that means… She's a girl?! Tyki, how long have you been hiding this from me?!" Road linked her arms around my neck again, smiling.

Tyki just chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "I thought you could tell, Road."

Road pulled back to look me in the eyes, her gold flashing with happiness. "Does that mean I get to dress you up?"

My eyes widened again, and I nearly stumbled backwards. Mikk spoke for me. "Road, can't you go and play elsewhere. I don't think Ellen wants to play with you."

"But you guys are the only one's here!" Road looked at Mikk, her eyes flashing. "And I _have _to dress Ellen up! She should be dressing like a girl, not a boy! I know you'd prefer it too, Tyki."

I looked at Mikk, my expression pleading. "Mikk, I never thought I'd actually say this, but keep me here. Don't let Road take me."

Road smiled at me again, looking extremely childish. "Oh, don't be like that! It'll be fun, you'll see!"

Mikk's gold eyes filled with amusement. "Actually, I agree with Road. Road, you can take her, but be careful. Don't rip her wounds open."

"Wounds?" Road glared at her uncle. "Uncle Tyki…"

"It's a long story. Just be careful."

Road nodded, her golden eyes lighting up. She released me but then took my right hand, dragging me towards one of her doors.

_God, help me._

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: OUR NEXT CHAPTER... HOW DO WE PUT THIS... IT'S A LEMON. YEA... THAT'S JUST AWKWARD... DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO.<strong>

**Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**** and KillerAkuma.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>CHANGE OF PLANS. THE LEMON IS NEXT CHAPTER. JUST A WARNING.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Road's POV:<span>**

My smile was wide as I dragged Ellen to one of my doors. I knew Uncle Tyki would let me dress her up!

Why she was here, I wasn't sure. But at the time I didn't mind.

As long as I got her into a dress…

We exited the doors and I looked back at Ellen as she looked around with wide silver eyes, disbelieving.

We were in a room full of dresses, ball gowns, corsets. The whole deal. I didn't like the fact that Tyki had lied to me about Ellen, and that he had never told me that she was a girl. But he had told me now. So it was okay.

I have quickly stripped Ellen down to her chest binding and underwear. I took one look at the bloody bandages wrapped around her middle and untied them, pulling them off of her.

The three gashes on her side surprised me, but they didn't matter too much. They weren't bleeding, so I could've been careful while dressing her up and it wouldn't have made a difference.

I ran around the room, looking for something appropriate. If I could get her into a corset, for a start…

I ran my hands through the corsets, my eyes narrowed as I looked for one that would be suitable. I smiled and chose a black one, the right size for Ellen's frame.

I skipped over to her and held the corset out, smiling. "Put this on."

Ellen's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "You're kidding, right? No way."

My smile dropped and I took on a serious look. "Put it on."

"No."

I giggled then, and took Ellen to the ground, ripping off her chest binding and forcing her into the corset. She complained the whole time, trying to fend me off.

I helped her stand, smiling widely. The corset looked good on her, made her look like an _actual _girl.

She folded her arms across her chest, scowling. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dresses, lecturing her. "Oh, honestly Ellen. You'll fight Akuma and Noah but get so worked up over a _corset_. It looks good, now all we need is a dress and some shoes."

I ran my hands through the dresses and then stopped, turning to Ellen I motioned to her, nodding. "You choose."

Ellen stepped forward, a frown tugging her lips down. She sifted through the dresses, creases appearing in her forehead. Most of my dresses were short, like my skirt. There were a few long ones, but those ones had no sleeves.

I didn't know how Ellen would choose.

Her fingers closed in the fabric of one of the dresses. She unhooked it, pulling it out.

I took the dress, studying it.

It had sheer green sleeves that only covered a small amount of the arm, a few inches on the side. The bodice was black on the outside, but green in the middle. In the green there was black lace, crossed over in a criss-cross pattern. The skirt was black, but had a split down the middle that widened all the way down that was green.

I smiled and nodded at Ellen, who frowned once again. "I like it. A good choice. I expected you to tear the dresses apart instead."

"You'd kill me."

I laughed, a slightly sadistic one, and helped Ellen into the dress. She frowned and folded her arms across her chest once again, sighing. "I don't like it."

"I do~! And I'm sure Tyki will too~!"

Ellen covered he face with her hands and I tilted my head to the side, my gold eyes glinting. "Oh, Ellen, don't be that way. C'mon."

I dragged her over to the shoes, and once again she refused to put any on. I couldn't get my way with the high-heels, so I settled with black flats.

I bounced circles around Ellen, giggling. She looked amazing, like a proper girl should.

I couldn't wait for Tyki to see this.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ellen's POV:<span>**

I hated it.

The dress, the corset, the shoes. I hated all of it.

Road bounced circles around me, smiling happily. I could see her satisfaction gleaming within those golden eyes…

_The same gold as Mikk._

I shook my head and forced a smile at the young girl, just to keep her happy. I shifted my weight, uncomfortable with the way the dress didn't cover my red arm.

Road ran over to some draws, opening them. She pulled out a pair of black, elbow-high gloves. I took them and slipped them on, glad for this protection.

At least my arm was less visible…

She ran her fingers through my shirt white hair, untangling it. She obviously didn't feel the need to brush it, as she left it be.

"Turn for me." Road nodded and I slowly turned, obeying her.

_As long as this is over faster._

"We have to show Uncle Tyki~! He'll love this~!"

I tilted my head back and let out a small cry of frustration. Not _Mikk_. Of all people, it had to be Mikk.

I'd rather go see the _Millennium Earl!_

"Come on Ellen. I won't let Uncle Tyki harass you. It's just his nature." Road smiled, as if this was completely normal, and took my hand. I allowed her to lead me to one of her doors, looking at the ground.

As soon as we were in Mikk's room Road released me, running over to Mikk. She jumped onto his back, hugging him. "Uncle Tyki~! Do you like it?"

I looked up at Mikk, his gold eyes wide. There was a spark deep within them, making them light up. He smirked, taking in what I was wearing. "Are you sure you still have Ellen, Road?"

I folded my arms across my chest, rolling my eyes. "Oh, ha-ha. Very funny.

His smirk became wider. "Yea. That's Ellen."

Road climbed off his back and nearly knocked me over as she hugged me. Mikk slowly made his way over, appreciation in his tone. "It doesn't even _look _like you." He was talking to me now. "The magic Road can work. Miss Walker actually looks like a girl."

"Oh please. I'm about to tear this off." I tugged at the top of the gloves, pulling them up.

"Please do."

Road cut in then, smiling at her uncle. "Uncle Tyki! Don't harass Ellen. You're so shameless when it comes to exorcists."

"True. So true." Tyki's smirk pulled wider as he reached out, touching my cheek. "If only you'd grow your hair out."

"Yea, definitely keeping it short."

"Oh, don't be like that."

Road cut in then, giggling. "I think Uncle Tyki is right. You would look so much _prettier_ with long hair."

"Exactly the reason I'm keeping it short."

Road skipped over to the door, opening it. "Well, I'm done. I just wanted to dress Ellen up. I'll leave you two with each other's company."

With that she left, leaving me alone with Mikk.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tyki's POV:<strong>

My golden eyes widened as Road pulled Ellen out of her heart shaped doors.

She was wearing a green and black dress, something like a ball gown. For the first time ever, I had seen Ellen Walker actually dressed as a girl.

Road ran over to me, jumping onto my back and hugging me. "Uncle Tyki~! Do you like it?"

Ellen shot a glare at me, one that told me not to say anything, but it was impossible not to. She looked amazing in the dress, and I regretted all of the times that she had come to one of our balls and dressed as a boy.

"Are you sure you still have Ellen, Road?" I smirked, my gold eyes flashing.

Ellen folded her arms across her chest, frowning. "Oh, ha-ha. Very funny."

_That's definitely Ellen. _

My smirk grew even wider. "Yea. That's Ellen."

Road climbed off of my back and nearly knocked Ellen over with a hug. I walked over, appreciation lining my tone as I spoke. "It doesn't even _look _like you. The magic Road can work. Miss Walker actually looks like a girl."

Funny, that now I'd seen her in the dress, I wanted so badly to rip it off. Ellen's next comment amused me even more.

"Oh please. I'm about to rip this off." She tugged at the top of her gloves.

I could pretty much imagine it. "Please do." My gold eyes flashed again, my smirk becoming taunting.

"Uncle Tyki!" My gaze turned to Road, who was smiling in a knowing way. "Don't harass Ellen. You're so shameless when it comes to exorcists."

"True. So true." I reached out, my fingers brushing against Ellen's cheek. "If only you'd grow your hair out."

I wasn't saying that I didn't like Ellen's hair short. I just preferred women with long hair.

Ellen shot me another glare. "Yea, definitely keeping it short."

I smiled at her. "Oh, don't be like that."

Rad cut in then, giggling. "I think that Uncle Tyki is right. You would look so much _prettier _with long hair."

Ellen rolled her pretty silver eyes. "Exactly the reason I'm keeping it short."

Road skipped over to the door then, opening the door. "Well, I'm done. I just wanted to dress Ellen up. I'll leave you two with each other's company."

And then she left, leaving me with my white-haired exorcist.

* * *

><p><strong>Just warning you again, the lemon is NEXT chapter.<strong>

**Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**** and KillerAkuma**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lemon is this chapter. Skip it if you don't wanna read it. Also chapter 9... It's kinda long...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Ellen broke the silence first, glaring at Mikk. "Can I have my ribbon?" She kicked her shoes off, tugging at the sleeves of the dress.

Mikk smirked. "You haven't even said please."

"I don't plan on it. Give it back." She held out her hand, extending her fingers.

"Now that I think about it, didn't you ask what I would trade for it earlier?" Mikk smirked, his eyes gleaming.

Ellen's eyes widened and she took a step back, frowning. "Can I just go with… no?"

"But that isn't true."

"Does it matter?"

Mikk once again pinned Ellen underneath him on the bed, though this time pressed his lips to her neck, just above her collarbone. He gently started sucking, biting, at the pale skin there, causing Ellen to shudder.

"Mikk. Stop."

Tyki stopped, but only to speak to the girl. He smiled down at her, his gold eyes flashing hungrily. "Let's make a deal."

"I don't trust your deals." Ellen's eyes were wide, her heart beating fast. His deal was sure to be something stupid, unreasonable.

"Listen. I'll give you your ribbon, _and _let you go, if I get to have my way with you." His gold eyes narrowed in amusement.

Ellen gasped sharply, her brow creasing. "Excuse me?"

"Take your virginity."

Ellen shook her head, her silver eyes even wider than before.

_The perverted bastard… Why would he even…_

"How do you even know I'm a virgin?" Ellen's silver eyes were accusing as she tried to spin a lie, anything to get out of this situation.

"Don't all of your _friends _think you're a boy?"

Ellen shook her head again, eyes narrowing. "Lenalee knows I'm a girl. And _Lavi _knows."

"So you're saying that your virginity was taken by that red-headed one? I highly doubt that. You? Having sex with that stupid red-head? No. It doesn't work."

Mikk's gold eyes narrowed. The thought that this girl would even _suggest _such a thing… How stupid did she think he was?

Ellen's eyes widened. She could tell that her lie was becoming more transparent. She silently wished that one of the others had known she was a girl, or that everyone had known she was a girl. Then she'd have more of a chance of getting away with saying her virginity had already been taken.

Which it hadn't. But Mikk didn't need to know that.

Mikk's lips once again moved to side of her neck, nipping at the skin there, making Ellen shudder again. "Admit it Menina. You're still a virgin."

Ellen knew her lie wasn't going to get her anywhere. Mikk obviously knew Lavi much more than she thought. Enough to know that Lavi would never actually have sex with her.

"It doesn't mean you get to take it."

"Just think about it. You're virginity is a small price to give for me to give you your ribbon and let you go." Mikk laughed against her skin and ran his tongue over the hickey he had left on her neck.

Ellen shivered. God, he was driving her insane. There was fire flashing through her veins now, and an ache growing between her legs.

_No… No. He has to stop this…_

"But it's treason. I'll get in so much trouble… if they find out…" She fought back a needing whine as Mikk sank his teeth into her neck, though not hard enough to break the skin.

"I thought you didn't like the Black Order. And yet you care if they find out you have committed treason." He breathed out against her neck, nuzzling her hair and neck and emitting a low growl. "I like the way your hair smells. It smells like cinnamon."

"What the hell?" Ellen tried to push away from the Noah, eyes wide. "Stop. Now."

"Oh please, Menina. You want me more than anything, I can tell."

Ellen shook her head, her hands fisting in his white shirt. It was now that she realized that Mikk had taken his jacket off, also his shoes. "No."

Mikk ran a hand down her body, tracing along the curves of her breasts and hips. Ellen shuddered, her hands un-fisting as she tried to push the Noah of Pleasure off.

Mikk caught her left hand, holding it against his chest where she had tried to push him away. As soon as she reached up with her right hand to push him her hand phased straight through his chest.

Tyki Mikk and his irritating ability.

Mikk brought his other hand to the waist of the dress she was wearing. "I do hope Road won't get angry at me for this." He yanked on the fabric and there was a loud ripping.

Ellen watched as Mikk tore away the skirt of the dress. Hunger sparked in his gold eyes, making her shrink back.

Mikk then used his infuriating ability of Choice to pass through the bodice of the dress and the corset. He leant down and pressed his lips against hers, his tongue ghosting out of his mouth and prodding at her bottom lip.

Ellen kept her lips firmly together, refusing to let him in. The bastard wouldn't stop, even though she'd asked him to. He dropped her left hand.

After all, she couldn't invoke her innocence if she couldn't speak.

She could feel his smile as his hand, still on her skin, moved over to brush against her right breast.

Her eyes widened and she gasped as her sensitive nipple hardened, allowing him a chance at deepening the kiss. He took this chance and forced his tongue into her mouth, groaning at the taste of her.

Ellen barely choked back a moan, trying to ignore the Noah's erection pressed against her.

_He wouldn't… He couldn't… Please. No. No. No._

Mikk tore down the middle of the dress and corset, leaving her chest bare. She shivered as the cold air in the room fanned against her bare skin. Mikk took his mouth off of hers, smirking as his eyes took in every inch of her showing skin.

"Ah, such a shame. I preferred you in a corset. But I much more prefer you without anything."

"Mikk. Please." Ellen's whole body was shaking, heat now threading through her veins at an incredible pace. The ache between her legs was unbearable. He had to STOP!

She shivered as cold air once again fanned against her bare upper body. She tried to get away from the Noah, but he stopped her by putting a hand on her chest, between her breasts.

He nuzzled her right breast, causing her to shudder. He took the sensitive nub in his mouth, his other hand drifting down further. His hand trailed along the inside of her thigh, making her moan.

Tyki smirked. He had finally got his white haired exorcist to moan for him. His mouth moved up, laying kisses from her collarbone to her neck.

Ellen's head tilted back, allowing Tyki more room to work. He nipped at the smooth, pale skin just below her air, under her jaw.

Ellen gasped. She wasn't fighting back anymore. The Noah had her completely defenceless. Her thoughts were clouded with a haze of lust.

"You know, Menina, I have been with so many women this past year…" Ellen looked up, her clouded silver eyes narrowing as the Noah's gold eyes slid hungrily over her skin. "Whores, harlots, even nobleman's daughters. These girls are hardly ever virgins."

"Where are you going with this Mikk?" Ellen shifted underneath the Noah, causing her body to rub against some very pleasurable places. Tyki shuddered, biting back a groan.

Mikk didn't answer the exorcist's question, and instead continued on. "But never an exorcist. I knew none of the other girls, Miranda or Lenalee, would court with me. But you…"

He shook his head, chuckling. "I had a chance with you. And I must admit you are much prettier than the others." His hand brushed against her cheek. "And a virgin. I'm glad that I could get you into bed with me. I'm glad that I'm the one who gets to take your virginity."

"Of course you're glad, you creep. Get off!"

Mikk just laughed, his hips starting a light rocking against her. Her cheeks heated, and Tyki cupped a hand to her cheek. He smiled as her blush only deepened, her pale skin tinting a dark red.

Ellen hoped she wasn't blushing as deeply as she thought. Mikk once again brought his lips to hers, forcing entry with his tongue. At the same time his hand that had been on her thigh moved up, his hand passing through her underwear.

Ellen moaned as Tyki's fingers slid across her clit, causing her silver eyes to widen. Her silver eyes met his gold, and he smiled down at her, slipping two of his fingers inside of her.

His other hand slid down from her cheek, over her breast, and pulled of her underwear completely, leaving her completely naked. Tyki's eyes took in every inch of her body, and he smirked.

He had her completely defenceless.

Her back arched, her body pressing into the Noah's. She was so close to her end… Sparks were dancing along her nerves, her veins. The ache in-between her legs was driving her insane and her stomach twisted.

Mikk began thrusting with his two fingers, stroking her inner walls. His fingers curled a little and pressed deeper. He hit a spot that made Ellen shudder hard in pure pleasure.

Ellen was moaning; twisting and writhing beneath Mikk. She was so close…

Mikk continued thrusting, hitting her sweet spot every time, and groaned as Ellen writhed underneath him.

Her silver eyes were sparkling, his gold flashing. He pulled away from her lips, smirking as her face twisted in pleasure.

Ellen tugged at the Noah's shirt, the buttons not lasting long at being treated so roughly. She managed to get the white shirt off of his frame, running her hands over the Noah's toned, ash-grey chest.

For what? She wasn't sure.

Tyki groaned, pulling his fingers out of the girl's wet heat.

Ellen let out a needing whine, before her silver eyes widened.

_What was she DOING? She needed to stop!_

Still, her blood was racing, her heart pumping. Her brow creased as the Noah undid his pants, freeing his erection.

_No…_

The tip of his hard cock pressed against her wet entrance, making her flinch. "Mikk. Please… No…"

But, even as she begged for him to stop, she wanted it. She wasn't even sure if she loved the Noah or not, and still she wanted it.

Tyki pushed himself all the way in, flinching at Ellen's cry of pain.

Ellen's body flared with pain. She wasn't used to this pain, but she knew it would hurt.

Crystal tears made her vision blurred, her eyes shining. Her hands fisted in the Noah's shirt as she struggled to keep back a whimper.

Mikk pulled away from her, instead pressing his lips against her neck. He chuckled, before whispering darkly "My name is not _Mikk. _Call me Tyki."

* * *

><p><strong>This continues next chapter. <strong>

**Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile and KillerAkuma**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Lemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pain.<em>

Ellen knew it would hurt, she could handle pain, but not pain like _this._

Mikk pressed his lips against her cheek as tears found their way out of her closed eyes and ran down her cheeks. He ran his tongue along her cheek, tasting the salt of her tears.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, right on the pentacle above her left eye. "Ah, don't cry. The first time is always painful. The pain will stop in a minute, I promise."

Tyki jerked forward, pushing himself in a little more. Ellen whimpered, pressing her body closer to his as the pain flared even higher than ever, and fresh tears fell from her eyes.

But she could feel the pain lessening. The painful sting was only half as bad as when it had started.

Tyki stilled his hips, waiting for his exorcist to relax, to give the signs that she was ready to continue.

Ellen's muscles slowly un-tensed as the pain faded away. The fire in her veins and the ache between her legs had returned, burning even hotter than before, _demanding _attention.

Tyki smirked as Ellen slowly relaxed, her body still pressed against his. He jerked forward again and Ellen moaned quietly.

Tyki pulled himself further out, before thrusting in slowly, causing Ellen to shudder. He pressed his lips to her collarbone, and she arched into him. He started a slow rhythm, and soon Ellen's slim hips were following with the rhythm.

Tyki chuckled as Ellen moaned beneath him, her pale arms wrapping around his broad shoulders. "I knew you were a virgin."

Her silver eyes met his. "Bastard." She said the word with a small amount of affection laced into it.

He nuzzled her neck, her hair, growling lowly. "Don't talk."

His hand slid down her body, coming to a rest on a thigh. He shifted his weight, changing their angle, and pulled her leg up over his clothed hip, snapping his hips forward, _hard_.

"M-Mikk…" Ellen was panting beneath him, causing him to increase his pace, making her moan. The change in angle had only made the pleasure flare higher. "Please…"

"Please what?"

Ellen met his gaze once again, confused. Her eyes narrowed as she realized she didn't know exactly what she was begging for.

For him to stop?

Or for him to continue?

"I… I don't know…" Ellen closed her eyes; letting the pleasure the Noah was giving her wash over her.

Tyki pressed his lips to hers. "Eu pensei que eu lhe disse para não falar, amor. (I thought I told you not to talk, love.)"

Tyki released her leg, Ellen keeping it on his clothed hip herself, and moved his hands to her hips, pulling her closer.

Ellen cried out, her head tilting back, breaking the connection between their lips. Tyki was quick to thread his hand into her hair, claiming her mouth again.

He frowned as he found that her lips were pressed together, disabling him from deepening the kiss.

A hard thrust quickly solved the problem, causing Ellen to arch and her lips to part as she gasped. Tyki deepened the kiss, chuckling.

Ellen wrapped both legs around the Noah's hips, panting. She blinked, confused, as she realized she was kissing back.

_Hadn't she been asking him to stop earlier?_

Tyki's eyes slid over Ellen's skin, his hand, which had been in her hair, moving back to her hip. He smiled as he realized that his exorcist was nothing but _white._

White hair, milky skin, silver eyes.

Completely white.

Pure.

Untainted.

_For now._

Ellen broke the kiss, gasping for air. Her head tilted back and her pleasure sparked, the knot in her stomach twisting tighter.

Ellen was so close to her end as she moaned, begging the man above her. "P-Please… Mikk… Please, I'm s-so… close."

"It's _Tyki." _Tyki growled darkly, his flashing eyes narrowing. "You've taken much too long to understand that."

Her silver eyes widened, her body snapping tight, as she finally, _finally, _reached her end. "T-Tyki!"

Tyki smirked, glad at finally making his love moan his first name. She tightened around him, shaking her head.

Her orgasm washed over her, her silver eyes clouded, her breathing shallow. Tyki could feel himself reaching his end, and thrust again, this time barely controlled.

Two more thrusts and he shuddered, tensing. He released deep inside of her, and they both lay where they were, panting.

Ellen's silver eyes widened. "M-Mikk…"

She was cut off as Tyki put his hand over her mouth, silencing her. "Again. Eu pensei que eu lhe disse para não falar, amor."

Ellen recognised the phrase as one he had used earlier, and her eyes narrowed. Mikk removed his hand, leaning down and kissing her gently, making sure she stayed quiet.

Ellen closed her eyes. The heat that had been in her veins had cooled off, the only heat she was feeling from the man on top of her. He ran a hand through her hair, pulling away.

Ellen opened her eyes, remembering that he had told her something in that other language. "Mikk? What was it you told me? Twice."

Tyki didn't answer her, just watched her, still running his hand through her hair.

Ellen continued, intent on getting an answer. "It's not fair that you know what you're saying and I don't just because you're speaking Spanish."

Tyki's eyes narrowed and he gave her a hard flick to the forehead.

Ellen's silver eyes narrowed in return and her hand rose to touch her forehead, her fingers rubbing the spot where he had flicked her. "Ow."

Tyki growled. "It isn't _Spanish. _It's Portuguese."

Ellen dropped her hand. "You didn't have to flick me."

"You deserved it."

Ellen rolled her eyes, sighing. "Fine. What was it you told me? It isn't fair that you speak _Portuguese_ and I don't."

"It makes it more fun, Querida. It means I can say what I want, and you don't know." Tyki rested his head where her neck met her shoulders, and sighed. "I'll move in a second."

He stayed true to his word, pulling himself away from his exorcists just a few seconds later, withdrawing from her. He motioned toward the bathroom, locking eyes with Ellen. "If you want a shower…"

Ellen stood shakily, gripping the edge of the bed to keep her from falling. "Oh my god, my legs…" she sank to her knees, regaining her balance.

In a few minutes she stood, walking over to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She turned on the water, stepping in, and pulled back as it burned her skin. She changed the temperature and steeped completely in, becoming soaked.

She noticed the thin trails of red and white on the inside of her legs.

Her virginity, and the Noah of Pleasure's _seed._

She sank to her knees once again, covering her face with her hands.

"What have I done?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>CryDon'tSmile:<strong>** Writing this was so awkward... I think I nearly died. I postponed it as much as possible...**

**KillerAkuma: Please review, tell us what you think.**

**Seeya,**

**CryDon'tSmile and KillerAkuma **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hope You Didn't Mind The Wait And Sorry It Took So Long...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyki's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat on the bed, where Ellen and I have a pleasurable moment not very long ago. I was thinking of the deal I made with her. I said I would let her go as well give back her ribbon back, if I had my way with her….<p>

Well once I make a deal I keep to it. I would let her go but we would have to find some new clothes for her. Her old ones are still in Road's room, but knowing Road, she probably got rid of them. So first of all get her clothes. Second, check to see how her injuries are going.

The door to the bathroom creaked opened and standing in the doorway was Ellen, rap in a white fluffy towel. The water drops in her white hair sparkled and her skin was slightly pink from her hot shower.

"Mikk, can I _please_ have a shirt or something to cover up with."

"Could you just call me Tyki? I don't really like being called Mikk, all the time by you."

I got off the bed and went to my wardrobe and dug in it till I found a white long sleeve top and then throw it at her. She court it and turned around, she dropped the towel that was around her body and put the long sleeve on. She buttoned it up and turned back towards me.

When she was putting the top on, I couldn't help but looked at her curves.

The white long sleeve top went to her mid-thigh and the sleeves were a little too long because they fell past her hands.

She walked over to a chair in the corner and sat down on it and looked at me.

"So... are you going to let me go, Mikk?"

"Yes, but first we need to check you injury and get you some clothes."

She did a slight nodded in understanding. I went into the bathroom and dug in the cardboard for some fresh bandages. When I found some I walked back out of it and over to her who was still sitting in the chair.

"Menina, can you please stand up so I can check your injuries."

"Alright, Mikk." She got up off the chair and took a couple of steps in my direction. I stepped in front of her and got down on my knees, so I could see the injuries better. I pulled up her top and watched as she tried to keep it down. I pulled the top up enough to see her injuries and saw that they were healing fairly fast. They are now half as deep as they use to be, but that doesn't mean she can't still reopen them. I grabbed the bandages and started to wrap it around her injuries. She flinched when I touched her wounds but didn't tell me it was hurting or anything. Once I had finished wrapping it around her wound. I got off my knees and stood up straight, she pulled down her top quickly and I started to make my way to the door. I looked back at her and saw her checks were a light rosy pink, she was blushing.

I had a smirk on my face as I spoke "Well, you coming we need to get you some clothes, don't we? Unless...you would prefer to run around naked."

"N-no, I'm coming, I'd rather be court in a dress then walked around naked." Her face started to become a fetching shade of red at the thought of walking around naked.

"We aren't going to be walking too far. We are just going to Road's room to find you some clothes. It's just the down the hall so you should be fine walking down there in one of my shirts."

She nodded; she walked over to me until she was standing near me. We left my room and walked over to Road's, I knocked on the door and when I heard someone walking over towards the door. It swung open to reveal an excited Road, her eyes were fixed on Ellen and then she turned to me, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Do I get to dress her up, again?" Road said practically jumping with excitement.

"Yes, but they have to be boys clothing or boy-ish clothes because the Order doesn't know that she's a girl." Once I said that, I already knew the answer Road would give me. I could feel Ellen glaring at me. She was probably annoyed that Road was dressing her up again but she was also probably glad that she would be leaving soon.

"Fine, I can…probably find some boy-ish type clothes. Well, Bye Tyki. I'll return her when she done."

Road grabbed Ellen by the wrist and pulled her in to her room, while slamming the door behind her. I chuckled and walked back to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellen's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>Road held on to my wrist as she dragged me in to her room. She let go of my wrist and skipped over to her wardrobe and dug in it till she found a white long sleeve top. She kept digging in it until she found some black shorts that just ended mid-thigh. She skipped back over to me and then said in an overly sweet tone "Put these on or else."<p>

I nodded, not wanting to piss Road off and have her stab me with candles or worse put me back in a corset. I put the on pulled on the black shorts. Road came back with a long piece of cloth and was holding up some black lace up boots.

I slipped Tyki's long sleeve top of and was about to grab the cloth from Road when she said "No, I'll do it. You still hurt and I want to do it."

Road then started to wrap my chest so it looked flat. When she had finished wrapping up my chest I slid the long sleeve top on and buttoned it up. I walked over to sit on Road's bed and started to put the black lace up boots on. Once I finished tying up my boots, I stood up and walked over to the mirror that was in the corner of the room.

I looked what I was wearing and had to say I actually look pretty good. But there was something missing to the outfit…it was my red ribbon I always wore, Tyki must still have it. I also need some gloves too, but I can ask Road for a pair.

I turned around, looking away from the mirror to see a smiling Road.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>KillerAkuma:<strong>** Hope You like The Chapter And Sorry Again For Taking So Long~**_

_**CryDon'tSmile: Yeah, sorry guys. We didn't mean for it take so long, it just did.**_

_**So Please Review And Tell Us What You Think~**_

_**We Also Change A Little Bit If The First Chapter.**_

_**KillerAkuma: Farewell For Now~**_

_**CryDon'tSmile: Bye-Bye**_


End file.
